Midnight Sonata
by starry-nights88
Summary: Edward was capable of making some beautiful music, but nothing as beautiful as the music he could produce with his lover.


He wasn't sure what woke him up. The only rational thought that crossed his mind as he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling was that his lover was at the piano and that it had to be late. None of that, however, explained why he had woken up. The shifter heaved a great sigh and pushed himself into a sitting position. That's when he realized why he had woken up. A tiny little foot was pressed right against his bladder. He had to take a piss. Go figure. That was becoming his life story.

His lower lip stuck out in a pout as he rubbed his expanding middle with a single hand, leaning back on his other one. This pregnancy...it was kicking his ass. Plain and simple. He didn't know how women went through it. Of course he'd probably think it was worth it by the time his due date got here and he was holding the miracle he and his mate had produced in his arms, but for right now it was a pain.

He heaved another sigh before pushing himself to the edge of the bed, swinging his feet over the side before standing. He stretched for a moment before rubbing his back, fighting back a yawn as he padded to the bathroom across the hall.

Notes from a random song drifted through the house. It wasn't one that he recognized, but he didn't know enough about classical music to discern what was already written from his lover's own compositions. So, naturally, he didn't bother to try and figure it out.

"If you want to know what I'm playing, Jacob, you're more than welcome to come in here when you're finished." His love's voice floated through the house and he couldn't help but to smile as he made it into the bathroom. "You know I like playing for you."

Jacob did his business and then washed his hands, drying them on a hand towel before making his way into the front room. The same smile was still on his face when he saw his lover's head turn and his golden eyes flicker over his shoulder. "There you are. I was beginning to think I'd need to come after you," he replied teasingly, scooting over slightly before patting the empty spot on the bench next to him.

"Edward, I wasn't _that_ long," Jacob replied with a soft snort, taking the offered spot before his mate leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips in greeting before turning back to the piano, beginning to play again. "So what are you playing?"

His vampire didn't answer right away. While he waited for his answer he watched his lover's pale fingers glide over the piano keys with such a natural grace that it was breath-taking. Watching him play was just as beautiful as listening to him play Jacob realized.

"Why, thank you, Jacob Cullen," his lover replied with a grin as his own heart fluttered at his new surname. Their ceremony had only taken place last week and he still hadn't gotten over the rush of hearing 'Cullen' tacked onto his name, proving that he was Edward's. "as for what I'm playing..." The vampire's voice drifted off for a moment as his fingers pressed against a few more keys as he spoke. "It's a lullaby for the babies."

The younger nodded. "Is it finished?" He asked, looking up from the piano keys to his lover's face, smiling at the concentration that consumed the elder.. "I don't want to disturb you if it's not."

Edward hummed softly as his fingers continued to pass over the keys, creating beautiful music before he answered, "You're not disturbing me," he insisted softly before turning his head just a fraction to offer Jacob a reassuring smile.

"So it _isn't_ finished," Jacob replied with a grin, his question making his imprint chuckle softly, his hands finally stilling before he turned to face the shifter.

"No, it's not. Your presence does anything _but_ disturb me," Edward assured him, reaching to cup the side of his head, his fingers tangling in Jacob's lengthening hair before he leaned over and pressed his lips against the younger's again.

The kiss lingered this time, Edward's attention leaving his piano and the music he was creating to turn to his pregnant lover instead, the kiss promising something more as the vampire's tongue brushed across the seam of his lips.

The wolf's lips parted easily under Edward's gentle begging and Jacob moaned softly as his lover's tongue brushed against his own, making his body shiver as his hand pressed against the vampire's hard chest before it was covered by the elder's, his thumb gently caressing the skin before the shifter broke the kiss.

Panting heavily he looked at his lover with darkened eyes. "Don't you start something you don't intend to finish, Edward Cullen," he warned. His voice sending shivers down his lover's spine, the younger's desire and lust heard clearly in his voice.

Edward's smirk was playful, but it still made Jacob's cock throb in his sleeping shorts. "Why Jacob _Cullen_ I certainly do intend on finishing what I started so don't you worry about that. You just worry about enjoying yourself," he replied, his hand moving to the shifter's cheek, touching the warm flesh before his other pressed against the bulge in his lover's pants.

His moan was so soft as he tilted his head back and arched his hips into his lover's hand, his lover was quick to take advantage of his position by leaning forward and pressing his lips against Jacob's neck. All the while his hand continued to gently knead his growing erection, teasing him through his grey sweat pants that were quickly becoming too tight for him.

Jacob bit his bottom lip as his neck was assaulted with bruising kisses and sharp nips, he was strangely silent until his lover's lips found a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear. He cried out softly as his lover's teeth raked across the spot, spending heated shivers rushing through his body as his hand reached out, bracing himself against the piano. A mismatched collection of notes echoing through the house as Edward's lips left his skin, much to his displeasure as he looked at his lover. "Why'd you stop?"

His answer was his lover's smirk, but it was enough to make his heart beat in anticipation, even more so when Edward's hand grasped his waist and lifted him to his feet. "I have an idea. _Humor_ me, lover." His voice was soft as he maneuvered his lover to the piano, sitting him on the ivory white keys before he grasped the hem to his sleeping pants. "Arch your hips for me, babe."

His soft command was met easily, Jacob arching his hips, his hands pressing against the keys to prop himself as Edward slid his pants down his hips and off of his body. Then before he could even say a word Edward's fingers wrapped around his erection, stroking him painfully slow as he looked on with lust darkened eyes. He fought to keep eye contact with his lover, but when the vampire's thumb brushed over the head of his erection and then the sweet spot just underneath the head his eyes clamped closed and his mouth dropped open.

The softest of moans fell from his lips as Edward's lips curled into a seductive little smirk, then the vampire leaned forward, his lips pressing the most teasing kisses along Jacob's jaw. His hand keeping the pace slow and steady, teasing Jacob until the shifter's body shook with need and desire. "Please," the younger whimpered, his hips arching into Edward's hand and it was only then that the vampire realized his lover had propped his feet against the piano bench, trapping Edward between his legs.

"Please what?" Edward asked, a teasing edge to his voice as his hand slowed, despite Jacob bucking into his fist. He could plainly tell what Jacob wanted. His mind was engrossed with the thought. It was hard to miss, but so easy to ignore. Jacob would get what he wanted when Edward was ready to give it to him and not a minute before.

His pregnant lover opened his mouth to answer, but words fell short...or he simply did not possess the ability to speak anymore. Either could've been possible, but Edward didn't care as he sucked gently at the younger's neck, surely leaving behind a mark that'd be gone by morning.

Jacob's moans were like music to his ears. Even sweeter and more beautiful than the music he created himself with the piano his lover was so wantonly laid out across. He relished in the fact that _he_ was the only one to ever cause those sounds and he would continuing being the only one to make those sounds fall from Jacob's lips.

"Damnit Edward..." the younger gasped out, his eye half lidded as Edward continued stroking his erection. "Stop teasing me!" He begged through gritted teeth as he arched into the elder's fist, wondering how he had gotten so _hot_ in such a short amount of time.

Somehow Edward resisted the temptation to laugh at his lover's thoughts, even more surprising he kept all sarcastic comments to himself as a single hand of his caressed his lover's hip before his fingers curled around the back of his knee. He lifted the younger's leg until his knee pressed into his chest and he had to heft himself onto the top of the piano to relive the pressure on his belly.

It was then he realized, quite suddenly, that fooling around on his piano might not have been the smartest idea he had ever had considering his lover's rather delicate condition. He looked down at his younger lover, poised to tell him this revelation and offer to move their coupling into the bedroom, but the look on Jacob's face stopped him dead.

His normally bright brown eyes were darkened with the lust and desire he felt for the other. His lips parted and swollen, probably from where he had been biting them, he always chewed on his lips when Edward made love to him. This wasn't the face of someone who was uncomfortable. This was the face of someone who wanted it and wanted it _badly_.

The site was nearly enough to take Edward's breath away had there been any to be taken away in the first place. Jacob was the picture of beauty. A kind that Bella had never possessed. He was the picture of passion. A kind that Edward had never felt for anyone else. And this picture, it belonged solely to Edward and no one else.

Once again the realization of this beautiful person belonging solely to him would've knocked the breath from him, but in this case it only fueled his desire. His other hand nudged his lover's knee, pushing it until his foot rested against the ivory keys of the piano before he looked up at his panting love. "If you're uncomfortable, you tell me." The request was soft, but not lacking in the sternness he felt towards the statement and he was rewarded with an impatient nod.

"Good," he practically purred before he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the head of his mate's cock, relishing in the groan he received from the action as his hand caressed the younger's thigh.

Jacob tipped his head back, his hands clenching into fists on top of glistening top of the piano, and moaned lowly as his imprint's lips wrapped around the head of his erection. "Ngh...Edward..." he panted, his eyes half lidded, unable to articulate much else as a single hand tangled in the vampire's hair.

Slowly his burning need was covered, consumed by a cold wetness that clashed so deliciously with his own heat. Slowly his lover's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and massaged the swollen vein that ran along its length.

Even his mind was a jumbled mess. Unable to string two coherent thoughts together as Edward's mouth slowly, teasingly moved over his erection. Teasing him with such a sweet torture as his arched his hips into the elder's mouth, hoping for an increased pace, but getting nothing more than a hand pressing his hips against the piano.

"_Edward_!" He groaned out his frustration, his eyes half lidded as he gazed down at the head bobbing between his legs, though the sight causing him to forget why he was upset in the first place.

Then, ever so gently, he felt a finger prod at his entrance. His mouth fell open as he tried, but failed to arch into that finger, desperate to have it inside of him. But Edward's pace was his own and he wouldn't be pressured to move faster. Not for anything. Slowly, almost teasingly as his lover's mouth moved over his straining cock, that finger was pressed into his quivering heat.

Jacob moaned in delight, _pure_ delight, as his eyes closed. "That's it baby," he murmured, his voice breathless and wanting as his body shook, the finger pressing deeper inside of him. Searching for his sweet spot. It didn't take Edward long to find it. Soon Jacob was crying out as white spots danced behind his eye lids.

It was then the vampire added another finger, his mouth leaving his lover's erection, knowing he was close to cumming. Instead he rested his cheek against his lover's thigh and watched his two fingers disappear inside of Jacob's hot body. "I can't wait to be inside you," he said, his eyes flickering up to the teen. "I can't wait to feel your pulsing heat surround me."

"Then take me!" Jacob cried out. "Damnit, Edward, I need to feel you baby. Please, baby, please!" He nearly sobbed in pleasure and his lover, his husband could deny him any longer. The fingers stretched and widened him before leaving him feeling empty. He ached to be filled again. He needed to feel his lover inside of him.

"Remember what I said," Edward instructed softly, his hands now clutching his lover's thighs, pulling him closer until their hips aligned perfectly. "You tell me if I hurt you."

Jacob nodded in understanding, watching his lover with heavily half lidded eyes as he sat on top of that piano. Then he felt his lover's erection nudge at his stretched entrance and he instinctively arched into the feel, gasping softly as the head breeched the ring of muscle. It hurt, as it always did, but it wasn't enough pain to make him want to stop. "Keep going," he softly urged his elder lover, groaning softly as he felt Edward slide into him.

Once Edward was fully sheathed inside of his lover he stilled himself and waited until Jacob gave him the go ahead to continue. He needed to make sure his lover was used to the feeling of being joined even though they had an active sex life. With Jacob's accelerated healing every time felt like the very first time. Which meant every time they made love Edward took extreme care so his lover wouldn't be hurt.

Minutes passed in silence, the only noise being Jacob's soft panting until, finally, he arched his hips against his lover's, moaning softly as Edward's cock moved inside of him. "Move," he murmured softly, another moan leaving his lips as his lover gave a shallow thrust into his body.

Edward moved in short, shallow thrusts until he was sure his lover wasn't in pain, gradually his thrusts grew longer and harder as Jacob's hips arched and fell to meet his own. The younger's moans growing in volume, mixing with his own groans of pleasure as Jacob's heat consumed him.

His hand moved down his lover's thigh, sliding down his leg until it reached his knee, and like he did before he lifted his lover's legs and positioned his foot against the piano keys. Slightly changing their position and offering a new angle to his lover that made the shifter cry out in unadulterated pleasure. "Don't stop! Don't _fucking_ stop!" Jacob cried out as he pushed himself up more, reaching for his lover with a single hand.

Edward barely had time to smirk before his lover's lips crashed against his, muffling his cries as his hand slipped between their bodies, wrapping around Jacob's stiff erection, pumping it quickly and roughly.

His body trembled and he could hardly contain himself. Then suddenly, unexpectedly, his orgasm washed over himself like a storm. Breaking the kiss Jacob cried out his lover's name as he exploded over the elder's hand before he fell back against the top of the piano, groaning softly when he felt the rush of Edward's release spill deep inside of him.

Edward lean forward, pressing his hand against the piano, filling the room with a mismatched chain of melody as he drifted down from his high. He lifted his head and gazed at his sated lover, grinning at the heavily panting shifter. "You gonna live there, babe?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Jacob's reply was a very rude gesture with his hand before he pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning forward to pressure his lips against Edward's, sighing softly at the feeling of his lover's still deeply lodged within him. The kiss dragged on for a few moments before he felt Edward's hand worm their way beneath his ass, then he was lifted (like he weighed nothing at all) from the piano.

"You know I _can_ walk by myself," Jacob pointed out after he broke the kiss, Edward chuckling softly as he carried him towards their bedroom.

"I know, love, but if I let you walk away you'd think I was finished with you," the vampire replied with a broad, roguish smirk.

Jacob blinked. "You're not?"

"Nope."

* * *

So this is another one of those one-shots that's apart of a series for The Imprinting series. Basically a collection of lemons that are apart of the series' plotline, but I didn't (or won't) add into the plot line. So far this series also includes Joyride and I Melt (though both are edited on this site, this one was somewhat impossible to edit) and will include quite a few more. :) Please keep in mind that this point hasn't been reached in the series (obviously), but notions will be added to the chapters where the missing lemons best fit once they come.

Stay tuned for future Intermediate Imprinting updates coming soon!


End file.
